Imagine with Bangtan Boys aka BTS!
by kimdaeminn
Summary: [New Imagine updated!] Bayangkan anggota BTS menjadi pacarmu :3 So, who's next? Jungkook? Jin? Jimin? J-hope? Taehyung? . Chap 1 : Namjoon x You Chap 2 : Yoongi x You . Mind to review? :)
1. Skripsi (Namjoon)

**BTS Imagine**

 **ONE SHOT! Rate T! Cerita gaje, alur cepet, bahasa mungkin tak sesuai eyd, gak suka gak usah baca!**

 **cast**

 **Kim Nam Joon (Rap Monster)**

 **Lee y/n (OC)**

 **Park Jimin**

 **Kim Taehyung**

 **Desclaimer : semua tokoh hanya milik tuhan dan keluarga.**

 **Selamat membaca!**

Pagi ini kamu merasa sangat sangat lelah. Bagaimana tidak? Dosenmu berkali-kali menolak skripsimu dan menyuruhmu untuk merevisinya lagi, ntah ini keberapa kali. Padahal kau sudah berusaha keras untuk merevisinya dengan baik. Tapi tetap saja, mungkin ada hikmahnya juga.

Akhirnya kau berencana untuk pergi ke kampus dan meminta bantuan senior mu, Kim Tae Hyung, yang sekaligus merangkap peran sebagai kakak sepupumu.

"Halo? Ya, di tempat biasa." Katamu sambil menutup telepon setelah menghubungi Taehyung.

 **BTS Imagine - Kim Namjoon**

Tak disangka, Taehyung mengajak seseorang spesial. Ya, emm.. orang itu adalah orang yang kau sukai namun kau tidak pernah bisa menyatakan perasaan mu padanya karena kau cukup takut dia akan menjauh. Jangankan menjauh, kenal saja belum.

Taehyung tersenyum mengejek saat melihat wajahmu mulai memerah. Kau ingin sekali mengutuk dia menjadi sempak berbi saking kesalnya. "Kim Nam Joon, aku senior Taehyung, salam kenal, emm, siapa namamu?" Tanya Nam Joon.

"Lee y/n.." jawabmu malu-malu.

"Oh baiklah, Lee y/n.. kau berapa kali disuruh merevisi? Belum diterima juga? Sidang sebentar lagi, loh.. kau tidak takut akan mengulang?" Nam Joon menatap matamu dalam-dalam.

"Emm, ya aku juga tidak tahu mengapa, yang jelas, aku tidak ingin mengulangnya lagi, jebal, Nam Joon-ssi, bantu aku,"

Nam Joon menghela nafas. Dia menatap Taehyung, dan Taehyung hanya mengangguk. Sementara kau kebingungan karena mereka hanya berbicara dengan kontak mata. "Dengarkan aku, lebih baik sekarang kita makan saja dulu, nanti Namjoon akan membantumu," Taehyung menutup hasil 'skripsi gagal' mu dan memberikannya padamu.

Kau cemberut. "Taehyung-oppa, bagaimana bisa aku makan dengan tenang jika skripsiku sudah berkali kali gagal?"

Namjoon menepuk pundakmu dan membuatmu terkejut. "Nanti malam temui aku di Cafe X, jangan lupa," katanya dan pergi.

Sepeninggalnya Namjoon, Taehyung tertawa keras karena melihat wajahmu yang sudah mirip dengan kepiting rebus. "Hey, y/n, kau itu, sudah jomblo, skripsi gagal terus, mau jadi apa? Setidaknya carilah seorang lelaki dulu," katanya.

Kamu cemberut lagi, kakak sepupumu yang satu ini cukup menyebalkan dibandingkan dengan Park Jimin, sepupumu yang satu lagi.

"Jangan begitu ah, Taehyung-oppa juga jomblo kan!" Serumu kesal. "Heh! Aku jomblo juga banyak yang mau, lah kamu? Karatan!"

"Hey, hey, Tae, sudahlah, kau ini kejam sekali, kasihan kan y/n.." Jimin tiba-tiba datang dan mengelus kepalamu. "Ngapain kau disini hah?" Taehyung langsung jutek. Jimin mendekati Taehyung dan membisikkan sesuatu. Raut wajah Taehyung berubah menjadi terkejut.

"Kau serius, Jimin?! Kenapa tidak memberitahuku?"

"Yah, aku juga baru tau tadi, mungkin ini akan menjadikan masa depan y/n lebih cerah,"

"Hey! Kalian ini membicarakan ku ya?" Kamu memotong pembicaraan mereka. Jimin dan Taehyung hanya tersenyum saja.

 **BTS Imagine - Kim Namjoon**

Kamu sudah berdandan cantik sekali. Outfit mu malam ini dress pendek selutut berwarna baby pink, hak berwarna putih, dan kaus kaki tipis se mata kaki.

"Woi y/n mau sampai kapan kau memandangi dirimu sendiri di depan kaca begitu? Ayo cepat, Namjoon pasti sudah menunggu!" Panggil Taehyung. Kamu langsung berlari dan menaiki mobil Lamborghini milik Taehyung.

Sampai di Cafe X,

"Ayo dongsaeng, semangat! Oppa yakin kau pasti bisa," Jimin yang ikut mengantar memberikan kedipannya. "Emm, Jimin-oppa, y/n malu.. apa yang harus dilakukan? Y/n telat sekaliii," Kamu merasa risau.

Jimin menatap ke arah Namjoon yang sedang duduk di ujung Cafe. Kemudian dia menepuk punggungmu. "Ayo cepat, kau tak mau membuat dia menunggu lebih lama, kan? Lagipula dia sedang senyum-senyum sendiri sambil dengerin musik tuh, moodnya lagi bagus, cepat, nanti kami jemput lagi, paipai~~" Jimin mendorongmu dan membuatmu gugup setengah mati.

"Jimin-ah, kau yakin?" Taehyung menatap Jimin.

"Hm? Yakin tentang apa?" Jimin balas menatapnya.

"Siapa yang bilang padamu jika dongsaeng tercinta kita disukai oleh Kim Nam Joon?" Taehyung memastikan lagi, karena dia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang dikatakan Jimin tadi siang.

"Kau masih tidak mempercayaiku? Aku mendengarnya langsung! Si namjoon itu bicara sendiri di kelas begini, 'Ah, aku menyukaimu, y/n, maukah kau jadi pendamping hidupku?', dia seperti berlatih," jelas Jimin.

"Ya sudah, semoga dongsaeng kita cepat mendapatkan jodoh.. kau mau kutraktir? Nanti kita kembali lagi kesini jika y/n sudah menghubungi," ajak Taehyung. "Boleh! Ayo!" Jimin menggandeng Taehyung dan pergi. Hahaha, dasar, sepupu sengklek.

 **BTS Imagine - Kim Namjoon**

Kamu berjalan pelan dengan tingkat kegugupan luar biasa. Padahal, kau hanya mau merevisi skripsi mu dengannya. Salahkan saja jantungmu yang berdetak sangat cepat dan berefek pada gugup! Hahaha.

Mendengar suara langkah kaki, Nam Joon segera mengangkat kepalanya dan menatapmu, kemudian dia tersenyum tipis. "Ah y/n, sudah sampai ya? Sini duduk," Dia menunjuk kursi di sebelah kirinya yang kosong. Uwa! Kau berteriak dalam hati. Tapi kau menuruti. "Buka laptopmu, kita perbaiki revisinya agar kau bisa mengikuti sidang dan tidak jadi mahasiswa abadi, hahaha," Dia tertawa.

"Haha, apaan sih.." Kamu tidak bisa tertawa lepas karena kamu masih gugup. Jika saja ada Taehyung dan Jimin, kau masih bisa tertawa lepas walau ada Namjoon.

"Nah yang dosen coret itu, seharusnya 'aktivitas', bukan 'aktifitas', lalu kau terlalu banyak pemborosan kata disini, hapus bagian 'para peserta' nya saja, biarkan siswa nya, jangan di hapus," Namjoon menunjuk layar laptopmu dan kamu hanya menurutinya.

Saat kau masih memperbaiki skripsimu, tanpa kau sadari, Nam Joon menatapmu. Dia memperhatikanmu dengan teliti.

"Ah, Namjoon-ssi?" Panggilmu. "Hm?" Dia masih menatapmu. "Eh? Ayo lanjutkan," Nam Joon mengetahui kesalahannya, dia kepergok olehmu jika dia memperhatikanmu.

Kamu tertawa kecil dalam hati. _'Wajahnya imut sekali, ah aku sepertinya bermimpi bisa dibantu skripsi oleh Nam Joon, wahai sepupu kampret tersayang Kim Taehyung, terimakasih'_ batinmu dalam hati.

"Y/n?" Panggilnya pelan. "Iya? Kenapa?" Kamu menatapnya. "Kamu.. er.. ada hubungan apa dengan Taehyung?" Dia bertanya sambil menggaruk kepalanya yang tidak gatal. "Tae? Si sempak berbi kesayanganku itu?" Tanyamu. Kemudian kamu menutup mulutmu karena kamu keceplosan memanggil Taehyung dengan panggilan sehari-hari dirumah.

Pandangan Nam Joon berubah menjadi kecewa. "Emm.. hubunganmu dengannya, menarik ya? Apa tidak apa sekarang aku berdua denganmu? Apa dia tidak akan marah?" Namjoon tersenyum kecut.

"Eh?" Matamu membulat. "Menarik? Apanya yang menarik? Dia hanya sepupu menyebalkan yang pernah kupunya! Lebih baik aku mengencani Park Jimin daripada Tae!" Serumu.

"Jimin? Kau menyukainya? Dia satu kelas denganku,"

Nahkan, serba salah, Namjoon salah paham lagi.

Kamu cemberut.

"Oh ayolah, Namjoon-ssi, Park Jimin dan Kim Taehyung adalah saudara sepupuku, aku punya seseorang yang lebih baik daripada mereka.." jelasmu. Dia tertawa. "Oke oke, maafkan aku salah paham padamu, ayo lanjutkan lagi, nanti kau kuantar pulang, ya?" Tawarnya.

"Eh eh, tidak usah, tidak apa-apa, Taehyung-oppa akan menjemputku nanti, ehehehe," tolakmu halus.

"Kau memanggilnya dengan embel-embel oppa?"

"Huum.." Kau mengangguk. "Kalau begitu, jangan panggil aku 'Namjoon-ssi', ya?" Pintanya.

"Namjoon-ya?"

"Kurang pas,"

"Joon-ah?"

"Sedikit lagi,"

"Joonie?"

"Nah!"

Kalian berdua langsung tertawa. "Itu menggelikan, oppa!" Serumu. "Tak apa-apa, karena oppa sudah terlalu maenstream!" Namjoon tak bisa menahan tawanya.

Dia menghentikan tawanya. "Aku mau ke toilet dulu y/n, hanya sebentar kok, hati-hati ya," katanya dan pergi.

15 menit kemudian

"Yak! Joonie, kemana dia?" Tanyamu resah. "Apa jangan-jangan, dia pulang dan menertawaiku dirumahnya? Ugh--"

PRET!

Umpatanmu berhenti ketika lampu cafe mati. "A-apalagi ini? Aaakkk! Joonie-oppaaaaa!!" Kamu berteriak kencang. Kenapa? Karena kamu takut gelap dia seperti musuh terbesarmu selain Taehyung si sempak berbi.

Lampu kembali menyala. Dan kamu terkejut setengah mati ketika melihat Nam Joon berdiri menutup matanya sambil memegang setangkai bunga, outfitnya berbeda dengan sebelumnya, mungkin dia berganti pakaian tadi.

"Oppa?" Panggilmu.

Dia tersenyum sambil berjalan ke arahmu dan memberikan bunga itu padamu.

"Kecil, hm? Tidak indah ya? Nanti akan kubelikan sebuket bunga untuk mu jika sudah menikah,"

"Ma-maksudmu?" Kamu menepuk kedua pipimu, ingin memastikan apakah ini hanya mimpi atau bukan.

"Lee y/n.. selama ini, aku menyukaimu, ah tidak, lebih tepatnya, mencintaimu.. aku belum pernah bisa menyatakan perasaanku padamu karena kukira kau punya hubungan spesial dengan Kim Taehyung, maafkan kesalahpahamanku selama ini.. maukah kau jadi pendamping hidupku?"

Kamu terdiam karena masih tidak percaya. "Ku ulangi lagi, aku mencintaimu.. cin-ta, Saranghaeyo, Lee y/n.." Dia mendekatimu.

Kamu merasa jarak antara dia denganmu semakin tipis, dan akhirnya tidak ada jarak sama sekali. Dia menciummu dengan lembut. Kamu tersenyum di sela-sela ciuman tersebut.

"Nado, Kim Nam Joon.."

 **[END]**

Annyeong! Yeoreobeun Kim Chennie imnida

Sebetulnya ini bukan pertama kali aku nulis imagine/ff/ apalah itu :v tapi baru punya keberanian nge publish sekarang :v sebodo ada yg mau baca apa kagak :v

Mind to review???


	2. Dingin (Yoongi)

**BTS Imagine**

 **ONE SHOT! Rate T! Cerita gaje, alur cepet, bahasa mungkin tak sesuai eyd, gak suka gak usah baca!**

 **cast**

 **Min Yoongi (Suga)**

 **Kim y/n (OC)**

 **Desclaimer : semua tokoh hanya milik tuhan dan keluarga, kecuali Min Yoongi, dia suami saya :v /**

 **Selamat membaca!**

Kata orang, dingin itu menyebalkan. But wait! Mereka mengatakan itu karena mereka melihat hanya dari satu sisi! Coba perhatikan sisi lain dari dingin. Dingin itu memang menyebalkan, tapi dia indah, menakjubkan, dan penuh dengan kejutan, contohnya,

Min Yoongi.

Mukanya datar, tampan sih, tapi, siapa yang mau dengannya kalau dia jutek begitu? Setiap dia lewat, hawa dingin menyebar. Tapi siapa yang tahu kalau dia itu indah, menakjubkan, dan penuh kejutan? Hanya kau. Hanya kau yang mengetahui sisi lain dari seorang Min Yoongi. Dan beruntungnya, hanya kau juga yang merasakan sisi manis tersebut.

Sayangnya, kau hanya teman.

"Yoongi." Panggilmu. Dia hanya bergumam 'Hm' sebagai jawaban. "Pulang sekolah main yuk? Kita adu point blank, kau tim blue aku red, biar ku ledakkan markasmu," tantangmu dengan antusias.

Yoongi menatapmu. "Aku yang bayar untuk 2 jam! Seterusnya kau bayar sendiri," Kamu menawar lagi agar Yoongi mau. "Oke deal, lihat saja aku akan men-defuse bomb mu, y/n.."

"Tidak akan ku biarkan itu terjadi, Min Yoongi.." Kamu berbalik dan menatap Guru yang mengajar.

Yoongi tersenyum tipis. "Lihat saja nanti. Kalau taruhan mau tidak?"

Kamu segera membalikkan badan lagi dan menatap Yoongi. "Taruhan apa?" Tanyamu. Tumben sekali Yoongi mau. Biasanya dia tidak mau hal-hal ribet begitu.

"Yang kalah harus menuruti yang menang."

Kamu diam sejenak. Dan kamu melihat seringai licik dari Yoongi, hey ingat, dia menunjukkan itu semua hanya padamu. Karena kalian memang sudah sangat dekat dan nyaman satu sama lain.

"How?" Tanya-nya lagi masih dengan senyum menjijikkan tadi. "Tidak aneh-aneh kan?" Kamu bertanya balik. Walau kamu tomboi, tapi kamu tetap saja takut jika taruhan dengan lelaki. Apalagi Min Yoongi, lelaki dingin penuh kejutan.

"Hm, lihat saja nanti."

Kamu geram. Tapi pada akhirnya kamu menyetujuinya. "Okay, deal."

"Kim y/n! Min Yoongi! Tolong perhatikan papan tulis dan jangan mengobrol!"

"Nde, seonsaengnim," Kalian menjawab bersamaan.

 **BTS Imagine - Min Yoongi**

"Y/n.."

"Apa?" Tanyamu sambil berjalan disamping Yoongi. "Mainnya di ruang privacy ya?"

"Mahal," tolakmu halus, karena kau juga ikut membayar bagian Yoongi dua jam.

"Aku yang bayar sewa ruangnya, kau yang bayar mainnya,"

"Haha, okay," balasmu tanpa mengetahui senyuman licik Min Yoongi.

 **BTS Imagine - Min Yoongi**

"Uh-oh! Siaaal! Kenapa anggota tim-mu hebat sekali?! Pakai cheat ya!?" Serumu kesal ketika playermu terbunuh tiba-tiba dengan 'headshot'.

"Entah, baguslah, berarti nanti aku menang." Yoongi tertawa pelan.

"Tidak akan!" Kamu menatap komputer Yoongi. "Ish, kalau aku sudah mati begini, tinggal tunggu anggota ku memasang bomb nya,"

"Aku akan membunuh anggota mu dan men-defuse nya," potong Yoongi sambil fokus.

Tiba-tiba ada suara,

"Bomb defused, mission failed." Di komputermu.

Dan,

"Bomb defused, mission succsess." Di komputer Yoongi.

"Ah sialan, masih 2 sama, ayo lagi Yoongi," ujarmu kesal. Yoongi hanya tersenyum dan mengangguk kemudian kalian melanjutkan permainan kalian lagi.

"Bomb defused, mission succsess. Team Blue, win"

"Yeah!" Yoongi melakukan hal yang jarang dilakukan, berteriak senang karena menang melawanmu.

Kamu pasrah. Ada salah satu anggota Yoongi yang entah siapa pemain aslinya, memakai cheat. Dan kamu tentu kewalahan jika ada yang memakai cheat. Apalagi ditambah Yoongi yang kemampuannya mampu melebihi kemampuan mu.

"Taruhannya berjalan, kan?" Yoongi menatapmu. "Iya, silahkan, kau mau apa?" Tanyamu. Yoongi mendekat, kemudian dia berbisik tepat di telingamu.

"Karena kau kalah, aku menginginkanmu."

"Hah? Apa-apaan!" Kamu mendorong Yoongi menjauh.

"Y/n.."

Brak

Punggung mu menghantam tembok karena Yoongi mendorongmu. "Yoongi, lepas!" Kamu berontak, berharap Min Yoongi yang gila ini melepas cengkraman tangannya di bahu mu.

"Kim Y/n.. pabbo.." Dia memiringkan kepalanya dan langsung mengecup bibirmu dengan lembut.

"Ngh, Yoong–" Kamu tak mampu mengimbangi permainan Yoongi. Dan akhirnya kamu hanya pasrah berada dalam kukungan lelaki dingin ini.

2 menit

5 menit

7 men—

Kamu melepas ciuman sepihak itu karena kamu kekurangan pasokan oksigen. Kamu tidak mau mati konyol hanya karena seorang Min Yoongi.

"Yoongi?" Panggilmu.

Dia hanya menatapmu. Tatapan itu mengunci pandanganmu, sehingga kamu tidak bisa mengalihkan pandangan ke arah lain selain pada Min Yoongi.

"Yoongi? Kau kenapa sih? Taruhan nya kan kau yang menang, kau mau apa? Jangan main nyosor kayak tadi, ah!" Kamu merengek.

"Sudah kukatakan aku menginginkanmu sebagai hadiah taruhan nya." Jawab Yoongi lugas. Kamu masih belum mengerti. Otakmu tidak seencer biasanya, kali ini otakmu serasa macet dan penuh tanda loading.

"Jadi aku harus apa? Bukankah aku milikmu, Yoongi?" Kamu bertanya lagi. Karena selama ini, yang bisa bertahan lama berada di samping Yoongi hanya kamu. Itu artinya Yoongi memilikimu dan kamu memiliki Yoongi.

"Kamu tidak perlu melakukan apapun, berada di sampingku dan menemaniku saja sudah lebih dari cukup untuk mengatakan bahwa kau milikku."

Blush

Kamu tidak mengerti kata-kata Yoongi sepenuhnya, tapi sialnya, mukamu merona dan jantungmu berdebar sangat keras.

"Aish, kau belum mengerti juga, ya?" Kali ini Yoongi bertanya. Kamu menggeleng pelan dengan cengiran bodohmu yang membuat Yoongi gemas.

"Aku ingin kamu jadi milikku. Hanya milikku. Tak ada seorang pun yang boleh memiliki mu selain aku, arraseo?"

"Hah? Tapi kenapa? Kan aku punya banyak teman lain selain kamu, Yoong."

Yoongi terkekeh. "Nona Min, kau mengesalkan tapi juga menggemaskan diwaktu yang bersamaan. Kau milikku, aku milikmu. Itu artinya kau pacarku. Selamanya. Catat! Kau akan jadi istriku nanti, kau mengerti sekarang sayang?"

Kamu hanya diam sambil mencoba mencerna kata-kata Yoongi yang rumit.

1 detik

2 detik

3 detik

"Apa kau baru saja menembakku, Min Yoongi?"

Yoongi tersenyum. Akhirnya kau mengerti juga. Walaupun kamu masih tidak yakin apa Yoongi benar-benar menembakmu atau tidak.

"Ya, aku menembakmu tepat di hati, Min y/n.. kau sudah mati, dan poin nya menjadi milikku, kau budakku sekarang, Hahaha.." Yoongi menggesekkan hidungnya di hidungmu.

"Kau mau main lagi?" Tanyamu. "Boleh, pulang nanti makan di Cafe dekat rumah mu ya, aku traktir." Yoongi menggenggam tanganmu dan kalian kembali ke kursi untuk melanjutkan permainan kalian yang sempat tertunda karena permintaan Yoongi.

Well. Tidak romantis bukan? Tapi bagimu, ini sudah lebih dari cukup. Kamu yang selama ini memendam perasaanmu, akhirnya terbalaskan dengan sangat baik.

"Yoongi," panggilmu di sela-sela permainan.

"Hmm?"

"Saranghae.."

Yoongi terdiam sebentar dan menatapmu. Kemudian dia menggenggam sebelah tanganmu. "Nado,"

"Yak! Aku tak bisa main kalau hanya satu tangan!"

"Tidak apa, kau tak akan kalah, karena kau sudah menang, di hatiku."

Buk!

"Hentikan gombalan receh mu itu, Min Yoongi!"

 **[END]**

.

.

.

.

Apaan ini :'v okay perlu saya pertegas, Min Yoongi suami saya :v #digampar


End file.
